


Сон разума

by Yozhik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"14 февраля 2005 года она не проснулась" (с) Флудер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон разума

Она помнит эти истории с детства: подземные жители, сумеречное озеро, вечный сон в тумане...  
На самом деле, всё оказывается намного проще. Нет никаких пещер и озёр. Есть только тело, которое её не слушается. И да, туман тоже есть. Густой, плотный, через который если что и видно, то еле-еле.  
Она забивается в затянутый туманом уголок в собственном сознании, сворачивается клубочком и спит. Она выныривает из тумана, она просыпается и тут же засыпает снова. Иначе ей слишком страшно.  
Она спит, а в это время её голос произносит фразы, которые она всегда хотела уметь говорить. Так, как она всегда хотела уметь говорить. ("Значит, этому психу ты доверяешь, а мне нет?" – "Именно.") Она спит, а её тело вытворяет такое, на что она никогда бы не решилась. Она спит, и сквозь сон чувствует запах крови, жар огня, холод ветра. Кажется, это даже могло бы ей понравиться...  
Она думает: это хотя бы ненадолго. Она ошибается.  
Если бы она могла следить за временем, она знала бы, что проспала в тумане целый год. Может быть, к счастью, но она этого не знает.  
Пробуждение оборачивается резкой болью. Тело по-прежнему её не слушается. Каждое слово даётся с трудом. Вместо почти-уже-привычного тумана – тёмно-красная пелена перед глазами. А потом – ничего.  
***  
Это было непросто, но оно того стоило.  
...Это как скользнуть в любимую ночнушку после долгого дня в неудобном официальном наряде. Тело, словно созданное для её манеры двигаться. Созданное для жизни. Для её жизни.  
И только непривычная пустота в маленьком и тёмном уголке сознания...


End file.
